Selfish
by TheKiro
Summary: He was far from perfect. But so was she. A relationship can only grow with time, and those two had plenty of that. [Aomine/OC] [AoMia] - [AU - Oneshot Collection]
1. Winter

Well. Welcome back, I guess, haha.

I was so surprised how many had voted for another story about Aomine and Mia; they came in _second_ place in the poll! And so many of you sent me messages with ideas or just requesting a sequel anyway because those dorks grew dear to your heart. I felt so plainly happy by your feedback that I just couldn't dismiss the idea.

So here is _'Selfish'_.

It will be a collection of _oneshots_, covering the growing and ongoing relationship of Aomine and Mia. The OC of '_Egoistical_'. But I'm just not writing about them, I want _you_ _guys_ to tell me what you want to read. A situation you want to see them in. A big word the chapter is about. An obstacle for them to overcome. Or just a fluffy moment with a certain title. Any prompt, request or idea you have or want to see.

I will do my very best to write it and not disappoint, although I'll have to see if it is even possible for me, haha. It should be realistic stuff, which could happen to those two in their second year (or very end of the first year) and onwards because that's where the story is going to take place. Right after _'Egoistical'_.

I have now created an alternative plot line with Osthrite which I am going to follow, dodging the dead-end, hehe. And with every KnB story I am writing, oneshots with the couple of the other story _is_ possible because they all play in the same AU! Some asked me about that specifically, so yes, it's possible if the opportunity allows it, haha. I was asked about themed AUs as well, staring them - so I guess those can be requested too, although they will obviously be not '_canon_', but just for fun instead.

I hope you're all going to enjoy _'Selfish'_! This chapter here is only _very_ small because it acts as an opener!

Thank you for being such lovely supporting readers!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter<strong>_

She lifted her hands towards her parted lips, trying to warm her tickling fingertips with her warm breath. Although this attempt was obviously not really working, the freezing breeze was rushing past her. Pulling and tugging at her cloak and scarf which made her cringe and quickly ball her hands into fists in hope she was able to escape the cold somehow.

The least the weather could do was let it snow.

Mia frowned at the grey sky above her head; the heavy cloud blanket was stubbornly hiding the sun. Looking all intimidating and dark, but not a single snowflake fell. That one night had been the only glimpse of the white glory she had up until now, and other than that her concerns had been lying elsewhere...even though the hope of a white Christmas still crawled somewhere in the back of her mind.

With a huff she stuffed her fists into her cloak's pockets, her weight leaning back and forth on her soles as she chose to finally watch the teenager not far away from her. It was the very guy who was apparently so sure that the cold didn't bother him in any way, his figure moving across the pavement with ease while the orange colored basketball in his hand bounced with every step he took.

It was a bit puzzling how after every match he watched; he always wanted to play himself.

But after that match...she could definitely understand. Even as a bystander it had left her with nerves dangling from a thin thread. Every person he knew in this sport was nothing short but amazing and just as talented as he was. A dangerous companionship they had right there. It was hard to imagine all of them being part of the same team in middle school. Those young teenagers must have been the nightmare of everyone else.

Mia's train of thought was quickly disturbed by another harsh breeze which rushed through the street. The girl grumbled quietly to herself as she tried to press all her limbs close to her body, trying to catch all the warmth she produced before it could escape.

_Aomine wasn't human._

Throwing the ball with a single flick of his wrist into the hoop like that. His sharp gaze watching it fall swiftly into the ring...before he was already moving once more. Never once shivering, never stopping or pulling his jacket closer to shield his body from the cold - the orange-head was considering the possibility that he wasn't even from earth.

_That would explain quite a few things..._

Mia sneezed quietly after her nose had started tingling from the wind, the stubborn mean breeze which seemed to chase her today mercilessly had finally accomplished its goal, she believed. And that tiny sound made the blue haired basketball player suddenly look up, his attention snapping towards her instead of the ball he threw once more from a different angle to the hoop. The ball fell into it anyway, even without him checking - _was it impossible for him to ever miss_? But Aomine was now staring at her as if he had only realized right in that moment that she was still there, too.

"Shit, I forgot the time." He muttered beneath his breath, his gaze lazily rolling towards his wrist to check the time on his watch.

"I noticed." The orange haired girl replied amused.

"Ya should have said somethin'."

Mia shook her head, watching the taller teen walking towards her after he had picked up the discarded basketball. "It looked like you needed it _so_..."

Aomine snorted. But his expression let his actually thoughtful mind shine through his typical frown. That Rakuzan High had won was something he had expected, even though it wasn't something he had really wanted to see, she guessed. He had set expectations into Kuroko. And Kagami as well, although he'd never admit that out loud...and in the end he had seen his old best friend lose.

Such things were never easy.

She could have maybe said something more, a few encouraging words. Something to comfort him? But she was certain that he didn't want or needed to hear that in that moment - he was still pretty much trying to keep his thoughts bottled up. Letting them wander on their own. She flexed her cold fingers in her cloak's pockets, still musing if she was right or not. But in the end, he'd come to her on his own if he needed her opinion.

"I'm hungry now though'..." Aomine started to mutter beneath his breath. "Let's get some food; I don't wanna go home yet."

Mia's eyes actually lit up at this idea, her round orbs rolling up to meet his. Only to witness the actually knowing grin on his lips, he was probably able to read her expression easily like always. And maybe she would have frowned in mocking annoyance if the promise of some warm meal wasn't in the air. The girl started smiling, bobbing her head in agreement.

"How about the ramen shop from last time? It was good."

"Whatever." The blue haired teen murmured, shrugging carelessly with his shoulders.

He slowly started to approach the satchel beside her, bending down to stuff the basketball into it. Mia only watched him while he was securing the knot, shouldering the now round bag before he glanced up to her from his crouching position. It was rare for her to be the one looking down, she mused in amusement. But her silent thoughts only provoked a simple frown from him as something seemed to click in his mind, his forehead set in wrinkles as he stared at her.

"Ya freezing, right?"

She actually blinked at him for a second before she replied. "What gave it away?"

Aomine sighed, letting his head roll forward as one of his hands started to rub the back of his head in a restless manner. His action confused her a bit; her feet were still glued to the ground as the teen's figure in front of her rocked a bit back and forth on his heels to keep his balance. His bent knees were used by his other hand as a rest, the tanned fingers holding onto the right kneecap to keep them from fidgeting. But for a while he didn't really look at her, his gaze was facing her boots and the grey pavement beneath them instead.

"I ain't stupid." He grumbled towards the ground, the hand which had been rubbing the back of his head was slowly slipping down again. "But ya need to tell me such stuff, Mia."

"What stuff?" The orange-head finally asked and with that her body lowered, until she was crouching right beside him.

His blue eyes finally met her, narrow and sharp as if he was trying to judge how honest she was being with him right now. But she really did mean it, his words had sounded a bit out of context. She wasn't certain what exactly he was talking about right now. Was it about something at the match? Mia could suddenly hardly remember what they had been talking about at the gym. Everyone was too focused on the game, and Satsuki had been so persistent with her questions. The girl didn't know how the bubbly club manager was able to do so, but it felt like she had a radar on top of her cherry colored hair concerning them.

A movement of Aomine though, awoke her from her train of thought, and her attention returned to the tall teenager in front of her. He had started to offer his hands to her, the palms facing up towards the sky while his frown still stayed on his face.

Like a little puppy she stared at them, a bit puzzled before she more reacted more out of reflex than anything else. She slowly pulled her hands out of her pockets, putting them like a good child into his awaiting ones and with a sudden move he closed his fingers around them. Keeping her right there with his strength whilst his face, however, only darkened.

"_Tch_. I knew it."

Only then it dawned upon her that he was referring to her cold hands. Or her freezing in this weather in general. It wasn't like she was dying on the spot, but the wind did annoy her today. Tossing her hair strands back and forth, making her neat hair style messy which forced her to readjust her hair clip over and over again over the day. And not to forget her red ears which had started to sting as the frost bit them - but those things always accompanied the winter season.

She had always been so used to her cold hands and ears that she forgot that he knew about them, too.

"I ain't a mind reader." Aomine grumbled again. "If you're freezing, tell me. _Jeez_."

Mia laughed into her muffler, her eyes travelling from his frown to their hands with a small smile upon her lips.

"I don't mind being cold."

The blue haired basketball player actually dared to sneer at her statement. Suddenly standing up and pulling her with him until she stood on her own two feet once more as well. Mia could see the white puffs of air which left his parted lips as he heaved a sigh, his navy colored eyes landing on her once more in a lazy glare.

"Stupid."

But his insult sounded empty to her, his grumpy expression already too familiar. All what she did in return was swing their arms a bit from side to side, an childish action which made the tall teen probably look a bit ridiculous from afar. Towering over her like he did with a half-hearted frown edged into his sharp face.

"I mean it." Mia continued. "You're my heater anyway, right?"

Aomine lifted his right eyebrow at her comment. His frown gradually fading as his typical bored expression got slowly lit up by a faint grin. He let go of one of her hands, allowing the girl to stuff it quickly back into her one pocket while he slightly changed his hold on her other one. Making it easier to pull her after him towards the small establishment not far from here.

"Sure." He snorted.

But the tune was light in that certain way which made it comfortable in between them.

It was definitely still cold with the sun setting at the horizon, the late evening catching them by surprise since the days had become so much shorter by now. But the girl didn't mind it as she held onto his bigger hand, feeling a complete secureness which made it all so safe and tranquil in a way.

A single step was able to bring her so much closer to the tall teen. Her heart was beating in that heated pace of low excitement. Filling her hearing senses with a quiet thumping noise. A beat which fitted the winter afternoon really well. Just like her rosy colored cheeks, a mix of the biting cold and the still annoying habit of hers. Oh, she wished, she could get rid of that, she thought silently to herself, rubbing her face with a small frown.

But any cold from before was suddenly gone.

The closer she was to the basketball player, the more she was able to abuse his broad stature as a shield against the harsh wind. And that was when she knew.

Winter was warm.

"I really like winter the best..." Mia mumbled into her muffler as the two of them walked down the street.

"_Aah_?"

Aomine was glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, but she only shook her head.

He didn't really need to know that he was the reason for it.

* * *

><p><em>Just a little opener to start the story! <strong>Request away, guys<strong>. I hope you're going to enjoy the upcoming oneshots!_

_Updates, however, follow no schedule! I will update when I can!_


	2. Miracle

Finally! Jesus, how I just died there in that deep gruesome pit called writer's block (and laziness)! I'm sorry guys! I just totally felt like everything I wrote was...word puke, haha. Bear with me a little longer!

Thank you for _all_ the amazing suggestions and ideas! I've definitely noted them! I'll try to use as many as possible, but some will have to wait a bit. Summer events will happen in summer of course, and it will take time until we get there. But the ideas are not forgotten! I can promise that.

What many wanted to read were the reactions. But _**don't**__ forget_ that their lives take place in Tōō mostly! The GoMs do _not_ randomly hang out or appear always! Merely Seirin, Shūtokuand Tōō students have a good chance of meeting by chance 'cause their schools are all in Tokyo. The rest lives further away. And Aomine isn't the most sociable person either so he won't just call the GoMs up.

That's why this contains only the Tōō's reaction for now. (I'm not exactly happy how it turned out, urgh, sorry! It's a lot more...slice of life/attempted humor than fluff!) I felt the need to warn you guys, haha. It looked like you expected the GoM's. But until every single one of them hears of their relationship, it's gonna take some time. Sorry! (They will be covered one way or another, too! Don't worry)

Thank you to the guest reviewers: _**Sian**_ - I'm so happy that you enjoyed 'Egoistical'! Your idea is definitely noted!, _**Guest**_ - Thank you for pointing it out, hehe, I edited it!, _**May**_ - I hope this chapter won't disappoint? Haha, I tried and failed!, _**TEW**_ - Hope you liked my attempt! I tried, and _**Guest²**_!

_Sorry for the rant!_ And thank for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews!

I'm uncertain if I should reply every single review with a PM again, because I will definitely say _'thank you, the idea is noted! I love you'_ over and over again, haha. It depends. What do _you_ guys wish for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miracle<strong>_

Aomine Daiki had always been known for his terrible personality.

To Wakamatsu he was the worst person he could have ever had as an underclassman. The younger teen never called him _'senpai'_; he never apologized for being late - or showed any guilt if his captain told him off. It was certainly giving his nerves the last push they needed to stand on the edge, the vein on his neck throbbing the second he could hear the deep grumble of an insult or two by the blue haired basketball player.

And every time when the blond actually thought he _had_ that guy. Caught the culprit by doing something he wasn't supposed to do - all he got was a shrug of his shoulders. A lazy glare which obviously spoke of the care his underclassman gave - which was not a _single_ one. And Wakamatsu would throw his fist, screaming at him to finally act like a good first year. _For Christ's sake he was becoming a second year soon!_

Where was the hope in that?

The blond teenager made his way towards the gym after his last lesson had ended. Staring at the grey sky outside which was spreading the cold and dry air around the city with such determination, it was hard to believe that it hadn't snowed yet, he thought. But that idea was quickly cast aside as he was already dreading the upcoming training, the others were no problem. They had a few new regulars, of course, who were now competing to see who'd fit better into their basketball team. His former captain and the other third years had retired from the club activities by now, studying and preparing for their entrance exams. But people like Sakurai made it easier on his strained nerves, unlike some certain lazy bum.

"_I knew it!_"

Wakamatsu actually jumped as he dug out of reflex, his whole body disappearing beneath the window which led outside to a small backyard between two tall buildings of their academy. There wasn't much in that little spot, a few trees and benches just like a roofed path and a thin trail which led to one of the gyms. A shortcut he had used since he had been in his second semester in first year, but now the little yard had been obviously occupied by someone else.

A female voice rose in volume and pitch, so familiar and light that after Wakamatsu had recovered from his fright, he carefully stretched his head into the air. Blinking out of the open window which was clearing the air on this floor after school for a bit before the janitor closed it again - he shouldn't have been so surprised to see Satsuki standing there.

The bubbly club manager was jumping up and down, giddy and energetic even though half of her face had disappeared in a thick scarf. It wasn't hard to see her big smile anyway, her rosy-red gaze was glowing up to the very nuisance which plagued him day after day. Aomine scratched his neck lazily, his broad back facing the blonds' position at the window as he shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"Shut up, Satsuki."

"Oh, but _Dai-chan_!" She replied, pushing her fists determined in front of her hips as she stared at her childhood friend. "I was _so_ sure at the Winter Cup final, my predictions never lie! But all _you_ did all day was giving me a nasty glare! Let me be happy for once here, you idiot."

"Why do ya have to be happy?" The tanned teen muttered beneath his breath, obviously already annoyed to an extent. "I'm just tellin' you to not overreact."

"I'm not overreacting!"

Aomine's silence made the pink haired girl lose her posture a bit.

"Well...maybe...just a _tiny_ bit. But I can't help it! I've always been worried about you, Dai-chan!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He sneered, although Satsuki didn't seem to be faced by that in the slightest.

"Exactly what I'm saying! Auntie had always been worried, too..." Her eyes lit up as a thought hit her. "Don't mess it up!"

"_**Aah?**_ You're so-"

"Captain?"

Wakamatsu yelped as his head whipped to his right, the eyes were wide and his body close to climbing out of the window in panic. It felt like he was caught. By listening to something he didn't even know what it was about in the first place - but as his gaze registered the familiar worried frown of Sakurai he actually relaxed. He took in the slender figure of the first year in pure relief. It would have been embarrassing if someone else had seen him here, crouching at an open window whilst eavesdropping on two members of his own club...

"Ah, Sakurai, it's only you..."

"I'm sorry for startling you!" The brown haired student replied immediately. "I didn't intend to. I was just..."

"_Shh_!" Wakamatsu hissed loudly, pressing a finger to his lips.

The second year didn't know himself why he didn't want to be noticed by the two outside. But it definitely felt like it was better that way. He had eavesdropped for too long to just casually walk away now and act like nothing had happened. And it would be a lie if he wasn't curious about what the two students were talking about there...

"Wakamatsu-senpai?"

Doubtfully he blinked into the air. His frozen face slowly moving towards the spot next to Sakurai where a familiar girl stood, he hadn't noticed before. No one had ever really called him with that suffix. No one acknowledged him as an upperclassman in the club really, except a few first years, and now where he had become the captain even less did. It was hard to believe that someone finally called him _'senpai'_.

The orange-head's expression faltered at his silence. Uncertain to a degree if she had said something wrong somehow. But Wakamatsu's brain was busy trying to remember what her name was again. The girl who had been able to make that lazy moron play basketball before he chose to attend practice once more and the same girl who had replaced Satsuki one day as she was busy arranging a practice match with another high school.

"Nidori." He blurted out.

And Mia blinked in return, bobbing her head. "Yes?"

"Ah, Nidori-san helped me bring a few documents to the teacher's office..." Sakurai started to explain, even though he obviously didn't have to. "I'm sorry if I'm late to practice!"

"Why in the hell are you apologizing, Sakurai?" Wakamatsu muttered. "I'm not even there myself."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

That nervous guy would never change, the blond thought with a frown. And Mia still stood next to the two boys, watching their interaction with mild curiosity before she dared to glance at the second year once more.

"What are you doing here, Wakamatsu-senpai?"

"Well..." The older student started; his voice surprisingly quiet instead of strong and loud. "...stuff."

"Stuff?" The newcomers echoed both, before Wakamatsu waved his arm around agitated. He was still crouching in front of the window; because he was still hoping not to get caught by the other two outside...it was getting harder and harder to look for an excuse. He sure as hell couldn't say he was eavesdropping right now.

"Yeah, _stuff_." He repeated annoyed, the tone slowly rising. "Got a problem with that?"

"The hell ya talking about?"

This time all three of them jumped in surprise, startled by the new presence on the other side of the window. Aomine's narrow eyes glared at his upperclassman who had finally lost his balance and fell onto his bottom with a yelp. The tall teen's upper body leaned into the corridor, glowering over the blond like a dark cloud while Sakurai started to apologize for no reason at all.

"Mi-chan!" Satsuki cried out happily, shoving her childhood friend aside the best she could to squeeze herself into the open window, too. "You're still here?"

"Ah, yeah." Mia replied. "It looked like Sakurai-san needed help so..."

"Do you want to stay for practice?"

The club manager was nearly squealing, her whole body radiating off the excitement and delight she felt as she leaned further into the corridor. It was a sight neither male student beside Aomine was used to, at least to _that_ extent - but the other girl only blinked at Satsuki. Not as much surprised as them, but still trying to deduce the unusual bright smile upon her friend's lips.

"_Satsuki_..."

Aomine's growl made her look back at him with a mockingly innocent expression.

"What?"

"Don't be so nosy."

"I'm not!"

Wakamatsu blinked owlishly in between the first-years, still sitting on the ground because he had found no time to get up yet. But it all still seemed to fly right above his head, past him and any understanding he could feel. He had thought that the lazy blue haired guy and their club manager had just one of their usual little spats - it was often happening, no wonder with someone like him around. But while he was still debating whether he was lucky or not that his eavesdropping had been forgotten completely, the girl beside Sakurai started to suddenly turn red from one second to another after she realized just why exactly Satsuki seemed to be in such high spirits.

Mia groaned quietly as she lifted her hands and hid her face behind them, rubbing her sleeves against her burning skin which made the brown haired boy at her side frown at her in concern.

"A-are you alright, Nidori-san?"

"_Tch_." Aomine clicked with his tongue, turning his sharp glare completely towards Satsuki. "See what you did?"

Offended his childhood friend furrowed her brow. "I didn't do anything!" With a fierce shaking of her head, she smiled at the other girl once more. Successfully pushing her elbow into Aomine's rips to push him further aside before both of her hands reached out in hope she could grab the orange-head's hands - although the distance between them was too wide for that. "Mi-chan, I'm _so_ happy! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"_Why you say_..." Mia mumbled into her sleeves, peeking at the giddy female student with a light frown.

"If he ever makes you cry just tell me!" Satsuki continued immediately, pumping her fists determined into the air. "I'll make him pay!"

"Who says I'm goin' to make her cry." The tall basketball player drawled, but his complain got easily ignored by the bright club manager who started giggling to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Wakamatsu finally perked up, his upper body leaning back onto his hands. The second-year had already given up to get up, his position on the floor was still rather uncomfortable but from there he had the best view onto all the teenagers who now made quite a unique sight.

His underclassmen were already a colorful bunch, he knew that much. Sakurai with his typical grimace, his brown eyes flickering back and forth in worry because Aomine's frown darkened with Satsuki's obvious good mood. And not to forget the orange haired girl who had accompanied them already quite a few times, glowing like a tomato as she was trying to bury her face in her hands. Anything but thrilled, obviously. Although the blond still had no idea what they were even discussing anyway.

"It ain't your business." Aomine said disinterested, still glaring at his childhood friend.

"Like I care!" Wakamatsu cried out, his voice immediately rising in volume. "You can't expect me not to be curious after all of this!"

The navy colored eyes of his underclassman finally landed on him and narrowed. Although his newly made captain didn't seem at all shaken by that sight, the blond returned it with his own stubborn stare. Aomine would never learn how to show respect if he wouldn't keep bugging him like that anyway. The tension in the air was definitely rising until Satsuki jumped on her feet, jittery and smiling as if the news were all about her and no one else.

"Silly, they are going out!"

Any color in Wakamatsu's face was suddenly drained, his fierce grimace stoically twisting into an utter display of shock and doubt. The blond gaped at the club manager's bright face. Her rosy red eyes which were nearly shining as she continued to smile...as if she hadn't just told the biggest lie _ever_ right there...

"_**EH!?**_"

Aomine glowered at his captain's outburst, but it wasn't just him - Sakurai was blinking with wide eyes between his classmates. Uncertain how to react or if he was even supposed to say anything at all in that moment. Wakamatsu though, still sitting on the floor, started to shake his head slowly. He had told his lousy underclassman to quit flirting once as she was at the club, he had seen Aomine talking to her - which had been already a miracle in itself! That girl had neither cried nor insulted the blue haired basketball player after a conversation! But...

But..._that_ guy with such a terrible personality...

"Y-you're joking, right Momoi?" Wakamatsu laughed weakly, but the pink haired girl only smiled.

It was Aomine who started frowning at him, pushing his hands into his pants' pockets as he leaned further into the window to loom over his upperclassman. The corners of his lips were pulled back into an annoyed snarl, the perfect example why someone like him shouldn't be able to have a girlfriend in the first place, the blond thought.

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"Aomine."

The blue haired teen tore his glare away from Wakamatsu as he glanced at Mia instead, the deep frown slowly easing away. But he started to grumble some half-hearted insults beneath his breath, every single one slurred in his typical lazy manner. The girl though, had finally lowered her hands. Blinking from teen to teen before she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It isn't...that weird anyway...right?"

Mia was mumbling by now, her fingertips twitching because she was tempted to hide her burning ears with them, instead she clung to her arms to keep them occupied. But Wakamatsu was still staring at her, flabbergasted. It had been him all those months ago who had been so certain that she was blackmailed into playing with that good for nothing. No girl except Satsuki had ever found the patience to speak to the blue haired teen up until now. That Aomine had scared a handful already off who had appeared in the beginning in their club out of curiosity.

So how come it was possible that this rude brat of underclassman suddenly had a girlfriend!

Before him!

The orange-head, blinked a few times nervously at her feet before she lifted her gaze to glance at every one of them one at a time. The silence to her question was anything but assuring; even Nanami had only shrugged with her shoulders knowingly. She had expected it, unlike the basketball player's teammates apparently...

"Are you sure you want _him_?" The team captain finally blurted out, pointing at the other tall teenager.

"Eh?"

"You wanna piss me off?" Aomine grunted, glaring at Wakamatsu once more.

But this time the second year turned to him with an agitated expression, his voice rising to the well-known loud volume he always used at practice or their matches.

"I sure as hell do! Just because you're suddenly attending practice again doesn't make you a better person, moron!"

"What did you say?"

Sakurai yelped as the teens stared at each other, the daggers flying back and forth while he hectically lifted his hands to somehow sooth the tension in the air. Aomine had always just shrugged the second year off. Ignoring his remarks and curses without a care although this time he didn't, his voice smothered the weak whispers of his brown haired classmate as he leaned further through the window to glower over Wakamatsu. Repeating himself again.

"It ain't your damn business."

"Well, you little-"

Their heated discussion got suddenly interrupted by the sound of clapping hands. And all heads quickly turned around towards the other end of the hallway where Imayoshi stood with a smile. Yoshinori lingered behind the black haired student, merely offering the teenagers a glance while the lean third year chuckled.

"Here I thought I'd go and check up on you guys in the gym for a change with Yoshinori. And I already find you fighting again? What is it all about?"

Wakamatsu pursed his lips. Nearly sulking that he had been caught by his former captain in such a situation...he was supposed to keep Aomine in check, not start countless fight with him. Again...and again...

"S-sorry, Imayoshi-senpai!" Sakurai yelped as neither of the others spoke up. "I couldn't make them stop..."

"I didn't expect you to." He replied honestly, although that only made the brown haired boy bow his head further to the ground. Imayoshi started to frown, trying to wave Sakurai off before he observed the little gathering with another curious glimpse.

"So, what is the tumult about this time?"

A little silence filled the hallway.

That is, until Satsuki chose to break it with a calm and serious statement. Poorly disguising her delighted smile. "Mi-chan and Dai-chan are finally going out."

Imayoshi stared at the little group quietly.

"That was obviously going to happen sooner or later, now wasn't it?"

"That's what my intuition said, too!" The pink haired girl added confidently while the very person this whole conversation was about groaned once more. Mia lifted her hands to bury her face in them again, hoping that she'd choke herself in the process to escape this all situation.

Apparently it was _too_ much to ask for that _no one _would care. Not with that little nosy bunch she had gotten to know a bit over the past year. However, that not only their club manager had expected this but their former captain too irritated Wakamatsu to no end. What had he missed? Was he the only surprised one? Since when had that lousy Aomine _ever_ showed enough courtesy to earn the right to get a girlfriend! He was the worst underclassman the blond could have ever wished for! He was rude! And lazy! And what about those stupid magazines of his! Wouldn't that scare any girl off?!

"This is the _most_ ridiculous miracle ever." Wakamatsu grunted.

Still sitting on the ground of the corridor, his face pulled into a grimace. He was certain - he had lost the last ounce of faith in karma he ever had in that very moment.

"Oh yeah." Satsuki started to speak once more, blinking at the second year puzzled. "Why are you sitting on the ground here anyway?"

Wakamatsu immediately tensed up roaring loudly in return. "Just **stuff,** damn it!"


	3. Sick

Uuargh? Finally another update, I'm getting slower and slower, haha. Some had requested a one-shot about one of them being 'sick' and the idea sounded adorable. So, why not? Although it did turn out a bit different when I expected, I didn't want to do the extreme cliché and with Aomine I could hardly picture it being like this...I hope it's fine?

It is still the start of the relationship, there is a lot of romance to come, I promise!

Any idea or request is definitely noted! Thank you!

Thank you for all the amazing follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

"You're red."

Mia started frowning, trying to bury her head deeper into her muffler to hide her face.

"It's just cold."

Her muffled replied made the tall teenager lean down a bit, scrutinizing her face with a pair of narrow eyes. It made the orange- head immediately turn her face away, escaping his piercing stare in hope it would make the tension he always spread easier to ignore. But Aomine's presence always had something so heavy about it; the young teen could definitely feel it crawl up her spine anyway.

"Stop staring..."

The blue haired basketball player snorted, his usual frown brightened by a teasing grin.

"Why? Because ya started blushing?"

Mia's eyes rolled back towards his smug expression, glaring half-heartedly back. Maybe his pride would somehow shrink through that. But that was, of course, impossible. Sighing into her muffler, she looked up towards the clock. The train station was still a bit full, just like any other day after school when all the students went home - and for a change Wakamatsu had canceled practice, allowing the first years and second years who hadn't finished the rest of the important assignments to do so today. The blond upperclassman could hardly work with them if they were prohibited from club activities after all.

She could still hardly believe that Aomine had finished his. But with Satsuki around he was bound to somehow make it anyway. The pink haired club manager was truly an angel, Mia believed. How else had she survived all these years with someone like him around?

The girl jumped as suddenly the back of a warm hand was pressed against her left cheek. Her focus quickly snapping back to the tall teenager in front of her who was once again ignoring any boundary or personal space she could have owned.

"Mh...maybe just my imagination."

His voice had dropped an octave. Sounding rich and quiet in between the noise of the strangers around them, and if her skin wouldn't already feel so warm against the cold wind - she was certain, she'd probably turn even redder.

Closing her eyes, Mia leaned suddenly forward. Escaping the touch of his hand by burying her face in his cardigan...at least now he'd stop staring at her face, her mind concluded weakly. It was still weird how easy he moved around, reaching out without a second thought which still was a bit strange for her to do. Maybe it was because he grew up with Satsuki?

"What?"

Aomine's chest vibrated while he spoke, the edge of his question filled with amusement.

"_Nothing_."

The girl was certain; she was probably not even comprehendible anymore when her face was buried in the soft fabric of his dark cardigan. But the basketball player was chuckling anyway, allowing her to hide her embarrassment as he only shifted a bit to lean his weight onto his other foot.

She couldn't see how his steel blue eyes rose to the display of this train track, checking when theirs would arrive before he glanced down towards her. Seeing nothing but the top of her head and hairclip she always used to put up her hair. With a comfortable intake of air he became still, maybe a little thankful that Satsuki had made plans with her classmates that day. She always had to talk and talk, being nosy in ways she shouldn't be in his opinion.

And it meant that at home he could finally just take a nap without having her breath down his neck. The orange haired girl in front of him had become one of her favorite topics by now beside Kuroko.

Mia only pulled back as she could hear the arrival of the train, her freezing fingertips lifting to push her woolen muffler higher into her face. Shielding her nose and half of her cheeks against the harsh breeze the train brought with it.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't a practice match of yours coming up? Satsuki-san said she talked to the coach of some team."

Aomine glanced at her, shouldering his bag a bit to make sure it wouldn't slip off. Thankfully the distraction seemed to work.

"Yeah...some high school around here." The basketball player still didn't sound excited about it, a random team could probably not compare to one of his old friends in skill, she guessed. "Heard they have a foreigner in their team though, maybe it won't suck so much."

Well...that sounded at least like an improvement concerning his optimism.

Mia rubbed her burning face. Her attention landed onto the doors of the train now which opened to allow them access. Forcing them to follow the little wave of strangers to not miss their ride, it was too cold to wait for the next one. Although she actually hardly felt it in that moment, her fingers were tingling barely - the rest of her body felt strangely warm.

So, she thought, she felt fine.

* * *

><p>She didn't feel fine.<p>

"39 degrees, sweetheart..." The soft voice of her mother was murmuring. "...you stick to the bed today, alright?"

Mia groaned in answer, turning and twisting in her bed a bit. It felt like the cold had caught her in a blink of an eye. She hadn't felt sick at all yesterday. She was maybe a bit more tired than usual - though in winter that was a pretty normal thing, right? Nothing could have prepared her to wake up with shivering limbs and a stuffy nose. Couldn't have someone warned her? She was too young to be sick! Any single moment yesterday, from the little headache in the break to her burning skin towards the late afternoon suddenly felt like a big neon-light sign, telling her that she had it coming.

"Okay mum..."

The teenager could feel a cool hand pressing against her forehead, the touch smooth and lovingly just like the voice which was filling the silence of her room.

"Seems like you weren't lucky this winter, eh? Just sleep, sweetheart. I'll make you some soup when I'm back from work."

"Okay."

"You'll stay alive till then?"

"I'll try."

"When you die, it would be quite inconvenient for your father and I, you know."

The girl couldn't help but laugh weakly. "_Mum_."

The hand finally slipped away, accompanied by an amused chuckle. "If something is wrong just call me, I'll see you later."

"See you."

Mia peeked over her blanket she had pulled up to her chin, following her mother's movement attentively with her eyes as the older woman approached the door. With a last smile she pointed towards the aspirin and water she had placed onto Mia's nightstand, right next to her mobile phone and the handkerchiefs. The sick teenager nodded, sniffing a bit in hope it would free her nose. Which it didn't, of course. She would never be able to breathe through her nose again. _Ever_.

After her mother closed the door behind her, Mia groaned once again.

Being sick sucked.

Slowly she reached for her phone, deciding it would be a good idea to at least text Nanami. Someone had to take a few notes for her after all. And since she didn't have Sakurai's phone number yet, her best friend was the best option to do that for her.

Maybe she could just sleep away the whole day?

That sounded pretty good...

* * *

><p>He believed he had been staring at the door for a long time.<p>

Aomine wasn't one to feel easily uncomfortable. He rarely cared really. But it had been so strange to sit down on his seat that morning with no orange-haired girl awaiting him. She was always the punctual one. Rarely late unlike him who still found the time to drag his feet after Satsuki had to leave for her own classroom.

At first he had been only bored like always.

But after the bell had called for lunch break, his piercing stare had probably already burned a hole into her empty seat. It was hard to admit how attached you could become to a person until you finally found yourself in a situation where you couldn't talk to them. And his already foolish thoughts were jumbled and thrown around by a loud pink haired girl who flew into his classroom where he had kept himself busy with Sakurai's lunch.

Mia was sick.

His childhood friend had heard it from Nanami, his quiet classmate he always saw around the orange-head. Aomine hadn't bothered really to talk to her that much; she looked like a troublesome girl in his opinion. Never showing exactly what she was thinking. Though that didn't matter right now...

Mia was sick.

The basketball player had known it, he thought. The way her eyes had been a bit glassy. How her face was already glowing even though he hadn't teased her yet. And how quiet she was compared to other times when he made a lame joke in the middle of the lesson just to distract her. Aomine's forehead was set into wrinkles as he pulled a face. Still staring at that _damn_ door of Mia's home.

Wasn't it stupid that he had noticed all that? It was. Very stupid. Aomine kicked the ground, still hesitating to press the damn button to ring the bell. Satsuki had made it clear that he had to go, urging him and annoying him all the way to the train station about how he had to be nice to the orange haired girl. Make sure she was drinking enough and to tell her that the bubbly girl had missed her. Give her the snacks she had bought quickly.

It made Aomine feel like an errand boy...

Grumbling a few words to himself, he shifted slightly, finally ringing the door-bell to get it over with.

It didn't take long until the door he had been staring at all the time was finally opened. Aomine's train of thought was lacking the skill to foresee who it would be most-likely to greet him though. His eyes widened a bit as he met the steady gaze of an older woman instead of a young teenager. Long dark hair pulled into a bun, the color so different from what he was used to see all the time at school.

But nevertheless, she was smiling. "Oh, Aomine-kun, was it?"

"Uh..."

"Are you here to visit Mia?"

"...yeah...?"

It was her mother that much he could tell. He hadn't seen her that often yet. More or less a glimpse here and there when he had come over to play a video game with her daughter. The only other family member he had come to known for real was her father, but he'd recognize this certain eye color anywhere. Well, at least he thought so as he only continued to stare at the small woman quietly.

Mia's mother started to laugh gently, stepping aside to invite him in.

"How sweet of you. Come in, will you?"

Stoically the tall teen glanced over his shoulders, feeling a bit caught. It wasn't really like him to visit others like this after all. But slowly he slandered over the threshold, bobbing his head in thanks.

"Mia is upstairs." She continued immediately as Aomine slipped out of his shoes. "She'll be happy to see you, I'm sure."

For a second the basketball player didn't say anything. If it would be his mother then there could be a thousand messages wrapped up in these few innocent words. Always nosy, always keen to annoy him somehow...which easily explained _why_ she and Satsuki had always been getting along just fine over the years...but he didn't know if Mia's mother was like them, too. The orange-head sure as hell wasn't but...

"Yeah..." Aomine drawled slowly.

What were manners again?

"Oh, don't mind me." The older woman spoke up, dismissing him with a wave. "Go on."

With ease she turned away, walking back towards another room. She was certainly a lot less trouble when he was used to. But that only made it better. There was no more awkward exchange of few words. No further questions or weird bits of small talk. Aomine quickly took that opportunity to climb up the stairs, following the corridor towards the familiar door on the right side.

The basketball player pushed it open without hesitation.

At first there was no reaction. The room was quiet and warm. Everything looked like he remembered, simple and comfy without any useless things lying around. And a lot cleaner than his room as well...though that wasn't too hard to master, he guessed. The only times he did tidy up was when his mother had bugged him long enough to finally do it.

He dragged his feet towards the bed, observing the obvious bulk beneath the cover shift around slightly before finally his deep blue eyes landed on the certain flushed face of Mia. A grin spread on his lips by the sight of her usual neat hair being a mess. The straight wisps were curling at the ends, sticking towards different directions while the girl herself was still tired and barely waking up thanks to the noise he had created by his entrance.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

She finally peeked at him, blinking away the sleep. But as quickly as their eyes had met, the girl disappeared from his sight. Mia had gasped and pulled her blanket over her head, her already glowing cheeks turning darker and darker as embarrassment pumped the blood into them.

"_Oi_." Aomine grumbled. "Is that how you say _'hi'_?"

He reached for the blanket, tugging it away from her grasp. However Mia's grip on it tightened, trying to shove it even further over her head.

"Why are you here?"

Aomine's brow furrowed. She made it sound like he had made a terrible mistake, whining beneath her made-shift shield which made the basketball player only more eager to finally get rid of the blanket itself.

"What was that? Am I not allowed to come when you're sick?"

Another strong tug.

Another yelp.

"No!"

"_Aah?_"

This time his eyes narrowed and with the next pull he finally dragged the blanket away, revealing the orange haired girl who now stared at him flabbergasted. Mia wasn't even sure if she should cover herself or not. To wear one of her old comfortable shirts and fitting jogging pants was no problem if her parents were around, but to have the blue haired teenager see her like this was certainly not what she had hoped for.

"Aomine!"

Defeated her hands flew up to her hair, smoothing the mess down. It was a try in vain for sure. But to cover that fact, she tried to glare at him the best she could.

"What?"

It was hard to suppress the grin from growing when she was looking like that. Upset without the dark atmosphere looming behind her narrowed gaze. The cheeks were colored in a rosy-red unlike her pale arms and naked feet. He had always have fun when he was teasing her. Making her blush and glower at him half-hearted afterwards. Although this time he didn't even really have to try, she already looked flustered thanks to her fever.

"...could you let go?"

Mia's hands reached once again for her blanket. Mumbling her request so quietly, he nearly didn't catch it. But it wouldn't be him if he hadn't pulled her blanket out of her reach immediately. Actually more out of reflex than any remorse or reason, the girl though groaned in annoyance anyway.

"_Aho_mine..."

"I told you to stop calling me that already, you know?"

Aomine leaned down towards her, his schoolbag slipping off his shoulders and landing onto the ground beside the bed. He easily ignored that though, too busy scrutinizing Mia's face. He lifted an eyebrow, remembering clearly how she had already looked so flushed the previous two days in his opinion. He had noticed it, yeah, but he hadn't expected her to have caught a cold. He rarely had one in the past himself.

Finally releasing the blanket he reached for her forehead instead, pressing the broad palm of his hand against it to see just how high her temperature must be. Mia nearly fell back into her pillow, not expecting this gesture and light force he used. But her hands kept her up, digging into the mattress to save her from the little fall. Aomine could hardly tell just how high her fever must be, his body was always warm. There certainly was a difference between their temperatures but that was all he was able to tell.

"How're ya?"

"Sick." Mia replied lamely which made the bronzed teenager snort.

"Being 'serious here, moron."

His hand finally slipped away, leaving both of them looking at each other now. The girl couldn't help but laugh a bit, reaching for the blanket to at least cover her lower half.

"Better, I think. I slept a lot...what are you doing here?"

Aomine leaned back again, straightening his posture. "What? I cannot come if I want?"

She was turning red at his faint accuse, opening her mouth to reply - without obviously knowing what she should say. The blue haired basketball player could only watch her as she started to fumble with her fingers, resisting the urge to try and dive back beneath the covers once again because he'd definitely pry them away. Aomine had no mercy sometimes.

"It's just embarrassing..." She mumbled quietly, pressing her hands against her burning cheeks.

"...I sound funny."

He dared to snicker at that. She did. With her stuffed nose and sore throat.

"And I look terrible..."

"Tch, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"_That_ isn't really helping..."

Mia furrowed her brow, watching him as he lifted his schoolbag. He sat it onto the edge of her bed, rummaging through the chaotic content until he pulled out the small plastic bag with Satsuki's snacks.

"Here, from Satsuki."

"Oh, thanks." Her dark eyes lit up as she accepted the little gift.

With ease he dropped his bag back onto the floor, crouching down next to it to rest his crossed arms upon her covers. Mia's attention quickly travelled from the sweets and candies to him, quietly staring back while the tall teen lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"It was pretty boring, you know."

"School?" The girl offered with a weak grin, setting the snacks aside.

Aomine nodded.

"I can't argue against that." She laughed quietly. "All I did was sleep till now, too..."

"...ya didn't message me."

The blue haired basketball player easily dodged her curious glance, averting his gaze to stare at her TV instead. He shouldn't have said that. That sounded sappy. Stupid. But he'd be lying if it hadn't irked him a tiny bit that he had heard about it from Satsuki who in turn had heard it from her friend. Shouldn't he be, like, important enough to hear it from her directly? Awkwardly he narrowed his eyes, still keen to look at the black screen instead of her.

Aomine could hear her shift clearly. Listening to her heavy breathing because she couldn't do so through her stuffed nose anymore, but after a second of silence she replied.

"Sorry."

Finally his eyes travelled back to her, his mood immediately lifting at seeing her blush.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

The tall teen observed attentively how her dark gaze widened, a little panicked due to his sudden cold statement. And with her heavy blush, her fingers lifted to hide her burning ears. The lazy basketball player actually had to fight against the muscles which dared to lift the edges of his lips into an amused grin. He had definitely missed _that_ in school today.

"I...I wasn't sure if...I..."

Finally his lips curved into a grin, making Mia fall silent as she realized he hadn't been serious.

"You're a terrible human being." The girl muttered beneath her breath, coughing at the end to clear her sore throat.

"Who cares."

"Stupid." She started smiling weakly, pushing his shoulder half-hearted.

Of course, Aomine didn't budge. His weight was easily withstanding her attempt to shove him away and afterwards the mood settled once again. Becoming comfortable and familiar, he couldn't help but add a thought anyway.

"'Meant it though...I should know earlier next time."

"Okay..."

Mia bobbed her head, her smile growing warm. Slowly she drew her knees to her chest, pulling the blanket with her which was still covering her lower half. Aomine had to lift his crossed arms a bit which had pinned the covers down, allowing her to lean back against her headboard with the pillow squished between it and her back.

"Already ate some rice porridge?"

The girl shook her head. "I slept nearly the whole time and mum is preparing chicken soup now."

"Chicken soup?"

"Mum always makes some when I'm sick." Mia explained. "I never really ate rice porridge."

"_Eeh_? A German thing?" Aomine drawled.

And his calm question caused the orange haired girl to laugh. She shrugged with her shoulders, not all too certain herself. "I don't know. Maybe? It's always been like that."

Aomine was mildly surprised how different it could be apparently. The rare times he was sick that dish had always been the comfort food his mother would cook for him. After Satsuki had tried to do so and nearly poisoned him that is._ Seven times_. He hadn't even been really sick before he had eaten her cooked stuff...

Families could be certainly different, couldn't they?

A sudden knock on the door made both teenagers look up and not long after someone opened it. It was once more Mia's mother he saw. The older woman who now carried a tray with a steaming bowl and spoon on it - arriving with the very dish they had spoken about.

She smiled at them as she approached the nightstand on the other side of the bed, carefully setting the tray down. She reached for her daughter's forehead with a little sigh.

"The fever went down, I think...Aomine-kun, look after her for a bit longer, will you?"

"_Mum_."

Aomine, however, already nodded. "Sure."

Her mother glanced at him gratefully, easily slipping out of the room again before the orange haired girl could have further voiced her dismay. The tall teenager at her bedside though felt already a lot more at ease around the older woman. It had slowly become obvious from whom Mia had inherited her nature.

The orange-head rubbed her right cheek, feeling a bit awkward like any child would when its parent meddled a bit.

But her train of thought was interrupted when the blue haired teenager suddenly started to climb onto her bed. Perplexed she scooted aside, creating enough space for the basketball player to settle down beside her even though she still had a few problems to truly comprehend his sudden action.

"What are you doing?"

Aomine grinned at her, stretching out his long legs above the blanket while he leaned back against the headboard just like her.

"Looking after you, obviously."

Mia shook her head, torn between smiling and scowling at his lack of understanding. He definitely knew no boundaries concerning personal space. But he'd never learn it anyway. Feeling embarrassed either way she shoved him again, coughing in between her attempts to push him off her bed. But as strong and stubborn as he was that didn't work out.

"I'm sick. Don't be so stubborn." The orange-head grumbled weakly after she stopped trying to get rid of him.

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Who begged for this exactly?" Mia laughed, falling back against the headboard beside him.

She was definitely feeling better, Aomine thought. She still looked feverish, and when she coughed, he did cringe inwardly. Only a bit, but the noise sounded quite painful. For someone who didn't often fell sick, it was a bit hard to listen to. However, the dark teenager was able to relax when her body leaned against his.

"Wanna watch something?"

"You just want to take a nap, don't you?"

Aomine snorted, leaning against her more forcefully. "I just couldn't sleep at school, alright?"

The girl tried to push back, not wanting to get crushed by his weight. "You're not supposed to sleep there in the first place, silly."

It was a half-hearted fight. Her little strength trying to ease him away while the bronzed boy only used his own weight to annoy her a bit, he didn't even uncross his arms. All the orange-head was struggling with was his upper body which forced her to use everything she got to just tilt him away. It didn't take long until the glares and murmured curses turned into grins and quiet laughter.

Some show was turned on by either of them. The voices from the TV filling the room while Aomine finally settled back onto his spot, the orange-haired girl defeated at his side. With a huff her head fell onto his shoulder. Inviting her visitor to immediately copy her action, allowing his head to lean on top of hers as well...

The chicken soup was forgotten in that moment, he'd remember later on. It was growing cold on her nightstand as they watched TV. But he liked that. Just being lazy like this, having her so close to him. He could hear her breath. Heavy and slow, and even though her skin had mostly been always cool if not even cold - it was warm in that moment. Challenging his own body temperature for a change.

Absent-minded Aomine reached for her hand, his calloused fingers ghosting over her palm which always felt soft in contrast to his. The surface not hardened or scarred like his from his lively childhood. Just pale and small. Always fitting neatly into his hand if he reached for it.

Relationships weren't half bad, a voice in his mind whispered.

"Nah, Mia..."

But he received no reply. Furrowing his brow, he lifted his head. Carefully he leaned forward, trying not to shift too much to see why the orange-head hadn't answered him. Although all his deep blue eyes met was a feverish face. The eyes closed, lips slightly parted to breath. Who would've expected that she'd fall asleep before him? The tall teen didn't move for a moment, just observing her before finally he leaned back again. If not selfishly he pulled her hand a bit closer, draping her arm over his side just so that he could trace the faint lines in her palms a bit more.

Mia barely shifted, still exhausted from her cold. Aomine, however, tensed up anyway. Awaiting any further reaction from the girl beside him, suddenly he didn't want to wake her up anymore. If she was sick, she was supposed to get rest.

But the orange-head became quiet once again, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder to get more comfortable and with ease the basketball player relaxed.

Yeah, relationships weren't so bad.


	4. Snowball Fight

Here we go again!

Little reminder that every idea is noted! It merely depends how far their relationship has developed until I can use some. Because character development rules and no one is super intimate immediately, haha. Not to forget it's Japan. Romance, relationships are not _that_ open, like they are in the western countries. At least not according to my research.

_'Lionheart'_ is my **first** priority concerning updates! That's why my updates are so random here - since some were worried. _'Selfish'_ won't be abandoned! But I'm not a printer either, it takes time for me to plan and actually write these, I really want them to develop realistically and not dump clichés on them to update quicker.

(Towards the end of the chapter I kinda melt into Aomine's POV instead of Mia's, I hope it doesn't confuse you? I was uncertain. If it does, tell me! I'll edit.)

_Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Snowball Fight<strong>

"It's snowing again!"

Satsuki was squealing as she left their side to skip forward. Dashing past Sakurai who jumped at her sudden delight, and all you could see was her bright colored hair. How it swayed from side to side, whipping around before she turned to her friends. Eyes alight.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It's cold." Nanami deadpanned, trying to bury her face deeper into a woolen scarf.

"Aw, but Na-chan. Just _look_!"

Mia couldn't help but smile to herself as her friend's face twisted into a grimace. Since that one weekend where the basketball club manager had joined them for a sleepover, it seemed that she had taken a liking to calling her by such an adorable nickname as well. Though Nanami didn't really seem to be too fond of it yet...or maybe she'd never really be.

"I _am_ looking." The black haired girl replied calmly. "All I can see is the reason why I can't ride my bike to school anymore."

"So grumpy..." Satsuki sighed, looking towards the clouded sky. "...you sound just like Dai-chan."

"_Oi_." Aomine grumbled from the back of their small group, although his input sounded more or less half-hearted.

Maybe he was too tired, the orange-head mused as she turned slightly around to look at him. Their school day was over, just like their basketball practice. And Mia had spent her time at Nanami's club since her upperclassmen were all preparing to leave, resigning from their activity to concentrate onto their studies. Her dear friend was probably a bit lonely even if she didn't show it clearly, and to go home with the others had been a funny coincidence in the end.

A loud one as well that is.

"We should buy something on the way home!" Satsuki continued merrily. "Oh, _oh_ - how about some meat buns? They are selling them not far from the station."

"_Satsuki_." Aomine drawled darkly. "Let's just go home."

Definitely tired, Mia thought.

"I don't wanna." The girl whined in return. "Since high school started, I barely went home with girl friends before! So now that I can, I want to enjoy it!"

"Enjoy what, Momoi-san?" Sakurai asked carefully.

The orange-head was certain, he still didn't know how exactly he had been pulled into this whole little _'going home together'_ trip. But the second he had mentioned that he had to do an errand close-by, Satsuki had immediately dragged him along, too. The pink haired student turned towards him with a determined expression on her face.

"Stop at a diner for example! Or buy sweets together, talk about school and...and girl stuff."

"Girl stuff." The tall basketball player echoed doubtfully, though his childhood friend only pouted.

"You wouldn't understand it, Dai-chan." She huffed. "Mi-chan and Na-chan do though, right?"

Nanami and Mia exchanged a quick glance, raising a brow in question. Did they? Did they _truly_ understand it? The girls did stop at a diner once in a while but...what had they talked about up until now? Their last topic had been about a terrible horror movie they had seen together...and how the bad guy chose a terrible place to hide the bloody body...and how they had better ideas for sure...

"Girl talk." The orange-head piped up. "_Sure_."

"Yeah." Nanami deadpanned. "Obviously."

Aomine lifted an eyebrow as he glanced at Mia, leaving the girl no other choice but to avoid his gaze ever so innocently. She couldn't leave the bubbly girl hanging there with all her hopes and dreams. It was easy to imagine how hard it could be to hang out with others if you had to look after the tall basketball player all the time.

"See?" Satsuki mused contently.

The brown haired boy still merely blinked uncertainly at his club manager, deciding that it was the best to not interfere while Aomine was contemplating whether he had enough energy or not to continue his bugging. Laziness won though as he settled back into his slow pace, ignoring the snowflakes which were slowly landing onto his hair and broad shoulders.

The streets were already covered in white. The winter at its peak after New Year was over - and surprisingly even Tokyo was greeted by the fluffy snow. Mia could only try to become smaller to escape the cold until they finally reached the train station. Moving forward in their little mismatched group, where Satsuki continued to defend her romantic ideal. She blamed Aomine partly for scaring anyone around her away and the orange-head actually lifted her head and agreed.

He _certainly_ did that with his attitude.

"Look!"

The pink haired girl easily ignored Aomine's scowl, stopping right in front of the entrance of a playground. The teenagers all followed the direction she was pointing at, taking in the familiar view of covered slides and climbing contraptions. Everything looked abandoned and untouched since the weather had chased the children away. But that what made it look so pretty, Mia thought. No footprints were to be seen, the layer of snow was growing quietly in peace.

That is until Satsuki reached for her hand and pulled her with her.

"Come on, Mi-chan!"

"Wha-"

The orange haired girl stumbled after her friend, slipping over the frozen ground before she found her balance again thanks to Satsuki's hold. The crisp sound of crunching snow filled the quiet air, any tiny position she had found before to escape the cold wind was thrown out of the window. But Mia could hardly be upset as the bubbly club manager grinned brightly into her direction.

"We're the first ones here!"

"The first?" Mia echoed puzzled, turning around towards the others who were still standing at the entrance.

But then she noticed just what exactly Satsuki had meant. The untouched snow had now footprints in them. Leading from the sidewalk towards their very spot, one more deformed than the other pair since the orange-head had nearly fallen. Although something about that sight created a childish tingling in the girl's guts... similar to the feeling of claiming a castle or fort in a tale.

"We are." Mia agreed with a laugh. "Nanami! Come on, join us!"

"No way."

"Na-chan, don't be grumpy anymore!"

Nanami's ever so calm expression darkened a bit as she glared over the rim of her thick woolen scarf.

"...I'm not grumpy."

"Then let's build a snowman!" Satsuki continued happily. "Or a snowbunny, I haven't build one in forever."

"_Satsuki_." Aomine grumbled. "I wanna go home."

The only reply he received was a tongue which his childhood friend stuck out to him, fearless as ever. And his face darkened. The vein on his temple throbbing as his warm home and awaiting nap was postponed just like that. By a girl who was already crouching down to the untouched snow, gathering some with her fluffy gloves.

Nanami ventured over to them, defeated by their bulletproof arguments. Which were none, to be honest. But she stood beside them either way, watching the club manager's attempt to create a tiny snowman while Sakurai still hung back. The poor boy was too nervous to leave Aomine's side just like that.

"Tch...this is so goddamn annoying..."

The blue haired teen was still pulling a face, kicking the snow at his feet.

He never saw the snowball coming which hit his shoulder, near his jaw and ear, from the side.

Sakurai gasped beside him, his brown eyes growing wide in fear as he stared at his tall classmate who was blinking dumbfounded. His frown got washed away by the surprise he felt, the hard lines growing soft as he seemed to look at something in the air. But then his heavy gaze finally travelled towards the girls. Locking with the very culprit who was already forming another snowball with her rosy red hands...

"_Ooh_, you didn't just do that." Aomine said quietly, lifting a hand to get rid of the melting snow on his ear.

"I think, I did actually." Mia replied. "My aim has gotten better, hasn't it?"

"_Heh?_" The blue haired teen slowly started to grin, sliding his schoolbag off his shoulder. "Ryō."

"Yes!" The boy beside him yelped as Aomine walked towards the playground.

"This calls for a fight."

"E-eh?"

The tall teenager chucked his schoolbag into his classmate's arms, not even looking at the nervous boy who struggled for a little while with the new weight. Sakurai was terrified of the possibility that he could have let it fall to the ground. But Aomine was already busy, bowing forward to gather a bit of snow himself.

Mia eagerly copied his actions, until suddenly Satsuki pulled her away. The orange-head yelped out of surprise, puzzled as to why her friend would do that. But the explanation came flying pretty fast, hitting the exact spot she had been a while ago.

"_Satsuki._"

"Give it up, Dai-chan! I can definitely predict your every move!"

Smiling cunningly the pink haired club manager pointed at him, not even noticing the amazed look Mia threw at her. Nanami, however, took a few steps back to put a bit distance between herself and the obvious upcoming battle zone. Clapping her hands calmly to congratulate the red flag which had been hissed, she had always been more of an observer than participant anyway.

"Oh, really?" He drawled lazily, crouching down. "Then I guess, I just have to throw so many that ya got no time to think."

"What?"

But the first snowball came already flying towards her, giving her barely a chance to quickly jump aside. The tiny unfinished snowman was easily abandoned as Satsuki hurried to make a snowball too, joining Mia who was already throwing one at Aomine again.

It didn't take long until the tall teenager was barking orders to Sakurai, demanding from him to help his teammate out. And after stuttering and apologizing because the poor boy didn't know where to put their schoolbags first - there was snow everywhere after all - he became Aomine's sidekick who started to create one snowball after another.

Mia lifted her arms to shield her face, before she even dared to throw another snowball of her own. It was unfair, certainly, that her rude classmate was so good at aiming and throwing things. Now where he paid attention, it was even harder to even hit him! And as she followed her white round weapon with her eyes, she couldn't help but panic as it collided with Sakurai's forehead instead.

Her aim was still sucking _so_ much.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, Sakurai-san!"

"I'm sorry for standing in the way!" He immediately yelped, bowing his head.

But the orange-head furrowed her brow in answer. He wasn't in the way! He was standing- no, not even that. He was _crouching_ nearly the whole time, busy making snowballs while Aomine stood beside him. The blue haired teen was definitely the easier target!

"There are only enemies on the battlefield!" Satsuki laughed beside her, aiming at her childhood friend who quickly lowered his head to dodge her snowball. "Sorry, Sakurai-kun! You're on the wrong side- _and stop dodging, Dai-chan!_"

"Well, make me." Aomine replied, smirking. "It ain't my fault you suck-"

Finally!

Mia couldn't help but cheer and throw her arms into the air. Her new snowball had hit him just fine. The snow clung to the right side of his face, sliding down his jaw and neck into his thick winter jacket. And quickly the tall teenager cursed, trying to get the melting ice flakes out of his sweater and shirt.

She was laughing at first. But then Aomine's glare landed on her and any humor she had felt vanished in an instant.

"_Mia._"

The orange-head yelped and stumbled as she tried to turn around quickly.

"It was a fair move!" She called over her shoulder before she started running.

"Fair my _ass_!"

She could definitely hear that he started chasing after her, and even though the ground was slippery, Mia was trying her best to pick up her pace. The playground wasn't that big to begin with, stone walls were closing it off to not invade the neighbors' properties, except the entrance, of course. But her problem was that the exit had been behind the blue haired teen's back and she was now fleeing into the complete different direction!

Rushing over to the climbing contraption and the round hill which was graced by a big hole to crawl into it - the orange haired teenager attempted to run around those. She hoped she'd be faster than him and escape through the exit then. Or maybe jump into Satsuki's arms - the bubbly club manager would surely safe her from her classmate's wrath.

But Mia forgot who she was exactly dealing with here, she thought. Because the very moment she reached the hill, ready to dash around it - two arms appeared from behind her and closed around her midsection. With a gasp, the girl was lifted into the air. Her feet kicking out helplessly as she felt a hard chest pressing against her back.

And then she was laughing. Laughing and gasping for the cold winter air, because this whole thing was just so hilarious in the end.

"Aomine!"

Mia was squealing his name, her freezing hands reaching for his arms to at least hold onto something while her legs were still in midair. But the blue haired teen showed no mercy. She could hear him breathing right behind her left ear, his awkward hug tightening to keep her up - but he was grinning. She just knew it. And as terrible as he was, he pressed his cold nose and cheek against her burning neck. Forcing her to feel the wet, freezing skin from the spot she had hit him with her snowball.

The girl's laughter turned into a yelp, automatically squirming around in order to put more space in between them - but Aomine was a stubborn guy. He was definitely enjoying her misery. A deep, quiet laughter rumbling his chest - before her movement was enough to make him lose his balance...at that point his expression quickly twisted into a grimace.

Her gasp and his curse of surprise were everything that filled the air as the basketball player fell backwards, taking the poor girl with him.

The force of their fall certainly knocked the air out of Aomine's lungs. Mia's weight crushed upon him without a real warning too, his behind and lower back landing in the thin layer of snow before he was able to catch himself. It was all a strange mix between cold and warmth. A pretty embarrassing sight for sure, too. Though luckily the climbing hill concealed their accident from any curious eye...

"Ow, damn it all..."

The basketball player was groaning. His hip had certainly felt the hard floor beneath the snow just fine.

"Ya fine?"

The orange haired girl nodded in return, shaken a bit by the unexpected crash.

"I'm okay." She replied breathless. "That scared me for a moment."

Aomine blinked at the back of her head. At first a bit uncertain if maybe she wasn't fine after all even though he had taken the worst of their fall. But her stiff body finally relaxed after she inhaled the cold air around them, the small adrenaline push her body had pumped through her veins ceasing.

"Shouldn't have tried to flee from me then."

The girl scoffed immediately, her lips twitching into a smile because it could only be him to do that. Blame her instead of his reaction and idea to run after her anyway. _Stupid_. Mia turned around to look him into his eyes, ready to add her own little clever comeback - but as quick as their gazes had met, she had turned forward quickly again.

_Right._

Awkward position and all that, she forgot.

"What?" Aomine drawled, lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Her fingers picked at his sleeves which still hung loosely around her stomach. "...let go?"

He was staring at the back of her head again, for a second not really getting her sudden denial. However, it didn't take the teen long to notice her familiar burning ears. The way she bowed her head forward to escape his curious glance. Her tall classmate started grinning as he hugged her even closer, squeezing her stomach with more strength than before.

"_Aah?_ I couldn't hear ya? What was that?"

Mia groaned in annoyance, pushing back against him with all her might.

"_Aho_mine."

"Hey, I can actually feel your-"

The orange-head pressed both of her soles against the ground, using that leverage to throw all of her weight against his chest. And thanks to her rare luck, he hadn't expected her to do that, she guessed. Because Aomine fell backwards, his upper body landing in the snow forcefully.

"Shit." His grip immediately loosened as the tall teen reached for his neck. "Cold, cold, cold!"

Mia scrambled to her feet, laughing. That was certainly a small but worthy victory, watching him shove the snow out of his jacket once again because of her. But it was his fault, she couldn't stress enough that he was always the one teasing her. Rubbing her flustered cheeks, the girl stared at her classmate who finally sat up with a heavy frown on his face.

"That was evil."

"You're evil."

Aomine sneered, though his lips curved into a small grin.

"Never said I wasn't."

Mia smiled back, offering him her hand despite the fact that a part of her was still wanting to throw a whole lot of snow into his face. He just always found a way to dance upon the thin thread of being really nice and funny, and just really, really annoying and rude. So with a little struggling she pulled the tall teen to his feet who had allowed her to help him up, holding onto his familiar rough hand which was still so very warm even after they had played with the snow.

And unlike her, Aomine appeared to be always so smooth in moments like these, tugging her forward in order to sling his arms around her form. She was still very much blushing, having no time to recover from their embarrassing fall. But his warmth was welcomed, her freezing fingers seeking the inside of his open winter jacket to warm up. Maybe she should have worn gloves after all.

"Aomine?"

"Just a second." He replied, squeezing her. "Damn Satsuki is always meddling..."

Mia's heart was fluttering, forcing her lips to spread into a broad smile as she hugged him back. She pressed her face into his dark sweater, taking in the warmth and scent he spread. Always clean with the note of soap. He always showered after basketball practice after all. But there was this certain note too which was just him and him alone.

Yeah, the girl thought, couple stuff _is_ nice.

And she couldn't help but feel amused by the grudge he seemed to have against his childhood friend. The cheery girl who loved to come by now nearly every lunch break to eat with Nanami and her, or walk home with her sometimes - at least until the orange-head had to go off the train. It felt like Aomine had never realized how often he hung around Satsuki all the time, and she around him until he wished she wasn't there twenty-four hours a day.

To the basketball player it felt like he had to actually share the very girl in his arms with the bubbly club manager.

Something, he wasn't too fond of really.

Mia closed her eyes for a second, just listening to wind and echoes of the city around them. And his strong heartbeat, of course, every throb was pounding against his chest where she had pressed her face against. Aomine lowered his head until he able to rest his temple against the top of her bright head, squeezing her figure a bit closer. Just a bit more-

Before a snowball hit his broad back with full force.

The blue haired teen was already groaning in annoyance, knowing very well who it would be. And the light voice didn't wait long to reveal the identity of the culprit.

"I'm here to save Mi-chan!"

Aomine was glaring lazily over his shoulder at Satsuki, still reluctant to let go of Mia completely.

_Yeah, he really wasn't one to share._

"I guess, it can't be helped..."

Drawling the words with a heavy sigh, the tall teenager released the orange-haired girl. Mia blinked at him curiously, watching him bent down to gather a lot of snow. But not to just make a small snowball like before, no, but a bigger one - way bigger, too huge to be made by small hands. The orange-head was certain her blush was finally fading as she watched Aomine pick-up a snowball which resembled a basketball in its size.

"Aomine..."

"No playin' fair anymore."

"Dai-chan, don't you dare..." Satsuki said slowly, though his smirk was only growing in size as he saw the childish panic grow in the pink haired girl.

But that guy already dared to throw it, making his childhood friend scramble to the side to escape the extremely big ball of snow. The pretty teen was about to glare at him, preaching him that this was anything but fair - Aomine, however, was already starting to make another one. The malicious twinkle in his eyes never wavering...

"Na-chan!" Satsuki immediately turned away, rushing back towards the front of the playground. "I need you on my team!"

"Can't we go home yet?" Nanami's voice resounded in the distance. "I'm getting cold."

"But we still haven't built a snowman yet!" The female voice encountered, before she suddenly gasped. "Wait- where're you going, Na-chan? Na-chan, _wait!_"

"It's Nanami."

"Sakurai-kun, stop her!"

"_Eeeh?_"

The blue haired teen sighed, rubbing his hands against his pants to dry them. Somehow it felt like, his life had never ceased to be noisy even after he had graduated from Teikō. Leaving his loud and mismatched teammates behind...instead of them he had an absolutely loud and annoying captain now. A classmate who apologized for breathing - even if his bentos were pretty good. And new people who tried to get into the official basketball team...not to forget Satsuki who suddenly had become a rival in her own way.

A small hand awoke him from his train of thought, cold, just like the winter air around them. But the fingers intertwined with his anyway, and his own body welcomed it whole-heartedly. Holding onto the hand immediately without a second thought...

"Come on." Mia murmured. "Or Nanami will leave us all behind."

His dark gaze flew to her profile, before he couldn't see it anymore since she pulled him forward. Leading the two of them back to the others who were still talking to another in the distance, she was still red though. Blushing, since this all here was the public. And she was _so_ easily embarrassed. Aomine started to grin to himself, because even though of all that-

She had been the first to reach for his hand that day.


	5. Date?

Yeah, look who is alive and kicking. _It's me_, haha. Finally an update for _'Selfish'_, too! It's definitely going to be two timer, I think. There were two/three ideas concerning the same topic. And I wanted to write them all! _(I still hope that Aomine and/or any other KnB character are not OOC, since the manga never showed him to be in any relationship. All I can do is try to write him as I think he'd be like.)_

Once again thank you for every idea and for every _follow_, _favorite_ and _review_!

Like seriously, every review is so sweet and makes me all fuzzy on the inside. And I can stress out enough how grateful I am that you're all such amazing readers who are honest once in a while, too. (concerning my terrible mistakes and stuff, haha) THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Date?<strong>

"What!?"

Satsuki's voice echoed back from every corner of the gym, breaking the rhythm of squeaking shoes and bouncing balls in an instant which had ruled the building up until now. A few heads of the other basketball club members turned around as their manager looked flabbergasted. But the pink haired girl's voice grew immediately quieter, keeping her little outburst private afterwards.

Wakamatsu only furrowed his brow, not all too surprised that Aomine had caused it judging by the tall teen who looked unimpressed by the girl's shaking fist. But with a light frown he turned back to the other boys, yelling at them to continue and to not get distracted just yet. Their practice is soon over anyway. Reluctantly, the underclassmen obliged. Some returning to their match while others continued with their dribbling.

Satsuki, however, still looked shocked.

"You haven't gone on a real date yet?"

The club manager sounded confused, upset even in a way only she could be. Aomine didn't even know if he should feel annoyed by her reaction, so he chose to just stare at her with a lifted eyebrow.

Why was his childhood friend that concerned to begin with?

"So what?"

"_So what?_" Satsuki repeated agitated, shaking her head. "You've already gone out for what? Over a month! And you haven't gone a _single_ date yet! That's terrible!"

The blue haired basketball player still searched for every chance he got to just laze around during practice - habits die hard after all. But he found himself actually _preferring_ to continue with his monotone running to improve his stamina if it meant he wouldn't have to have this conversation with the bubbly girl. He still couldn't comprehend why it was bothering _her_ that much if it hadn't annoyed him in the slightest. Mia didn't seem to mind it either. So why was the pink haired girl glaring at him this fiercely, puffing up her cheeks like she did when they were young and he had teased her about something.

He didn't get it.

"Why?" He drawled slowly, still deadpanning.

"Because if you're dating, you're supposed to go on dates!" Satsuki argued quickly, her voice rising. "I will _not_ lose Mi-chan just because you're too stupid, Dai-chan!"

"_**Hah?**_"

Aomine's expression finally started to shift. His stoic annoyance melting into complete disbelief - since when had this ever been about Satsuki? Of course he knew his childhood friend liked Mia, and of course it was good if she had found a great friend in someone who had become important to the basketball player.

However.

"You kiddin' me?" The tall teen muttered beneath his breath. "_That's_ what it is about?"

"Don't just put it off like that, Dai-chan!"

Satsuki started pouting, her eyebrows lowering even more. But Aomine didn't even want to listen any more to her childish tantrum. He thought his relationship was just fine. He liked the way things were. Mia still allowed him to copy her homework if he bought her something from the cafeteria and they talked during the break if he got the chance - mostly Satsuki did the talking anyway - and if the orange-head stayed after school because of Nanami and her club, they'd go home together with the bubbly manager in tow.

Everything was just fine.

Aomine was about to turn away; keen on ending their silly one-sided conversation until Satsuki spoke up again.

"You just don't understand a girl's heart."

The bronzed teen came to a halt in mid-turn. His steel blue eyes were glancing over his broad shoulder to the club manager who had now crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"...what do ya mean?"

Satsuki's bright gaze rose to his, glinting in a determination which was too silly in his opinion. But the tune in her voice had been so knowing, so confident. It was hard to shrug it off, because even if it was his sometimes annoying childhood friend. It was still the clever girl he had known all these years. If it wouldn't be for her notes he would never pass the exams either.

"Dates are important. They ensure you that your partner likes you. Every girl wants to be asked out on a date by their boyfriend! If he won't show interest like that... how does she know that he likes her?"

That sounded pretty far-fetched, the blue haired teenager thought as he opened his mouth to retort.

Satsuki, however, was faster than him by miles.

"Did you tell Mi-chan you like her the past few weeks?"

"_Hah?_ What does it matter- _that_ ain't even your busine-"

"And going home alone together?"

"Who care- and even if, _you_ are alwa-"

"What about Christmas! You two didn't even go onto a romantic _Christmas date!_"

_"She celebrates that with her family."_

Aomine argued at last. He looked suddenly exhausted, breathing heavily. Satsuki was truly good at debating. He remembered very well why had loathed it to get into fights with her like this. If it was about any specific topic, the bubbly girl was always able to argue. Dodging his every poor attempt easily, while spewing off more and more of her wisdom which left him defeated. Who was dating Mia anyway? It suddenly felt like he wasn't the only one anymore.

"With her _family_?" Satsuki repeated puzzled, but the tall teen nodded depleted.

"Yeah, some tradition thing, I dunno. It's a family holiday, she said."

Furrowing her brow, the club manager tapped her chin in thought. It was a surprise to see that some things existed she didn't know. The pink haired girl always seemed to know everything, at least in moments like these. Or maybe Aomine just hated to argue with her because she always seemed to know more than him. Yeah. That sounded about right.

"Oh...that's why."

"Yeah." Aomine grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "There was a match I wanted to watch anyway. From overseas, it was streamed over Christmas-"

"-so all you did was watch _basketball!?_"

"Of course."

Satsuki groaned dramatically, lifting both of her hands to bury her face in them.

"Dai-chan if that continues we'll lose Mi-chan..."

Aomine's gaze grew darker. "Oi, what do you mean _we_?"

"You will ask her out on a date!"

The girl replied instead, pointing at the basketball player determined. A scowl was present in the blue haired teen's face, annoyed by her antics and her meddling. But his gaze followed her forefinger from side to side she waved around a bit to make her point clear, slowly travelling towards her round face and serious stare.

"Ya serious?"

"Of course!" Satsuki encountered loudly. "Remember, Dai-chan! Dates are important!"

Yeah, she had made _that_ point clear. She couldn't make it any clearer to be honest. But Aomine couldn't imagine that Mia could bother something like that. It hadn't bothered him either. They had watched a movie before. And they had been playing basketball in the park from time to time before it had started snowing and became too cold. Although those probably didn't count according to his childhood friend...he knew what she imagined under a date. He had followed her and Kuroko on one with Kise before.

Though he still wasn't certain if the blue haired boy really understood that it had been one...or if he even cared...

"Alright guys, wrap it up!"

Wakamatsu's loud voice suddenly filled the gym, followed by a chorus of others who thanked the club for their hard work. Satsuki and Aomine glanced to the others, watching the first years hurrying to pick up the balls and clean up the floor as they were expected to. The blue haired basketball player was certain his friend had even more to complain about, but her duty as the manager finally caught up. All he received was another determined finger pointed at his face, accompanied by a childish glare.

"Don't forget it, Dai-chan! Date. _Date!_"

Aomine glared right back, pulling his lips back into a just as immature scowl.

Satsuki, however, already turned her back on him. Jogging back to the other club member to hand them a drink and towels, today was washing day as well. At least she was busy, the tall teenager thought as he watched her leave. She couldn't annoy him any further for now. But no matter how much he wanted to just shove everything she had said away, a part of him couldn't ignore it.

He knew he wasn't perfect, he was far from that.

...but he didn't want to screw this up either.

"Damn you, Satsuki..." Aomine growled as he moved towards the locker room.

Now there was actually a fiber of his body starting to ponder.

* * *

><p>"So don't forget the syntax of this sentence here." The teacher explained, pointing the blackboard. "It differs a lot from the Japanese...for example..."<p>

The older woman grew quiet as she started to write a long sentence upon the board. Translating the English phrase into their language to make her point clear. Many students already copied her notes, their heads looming over their notebooks while Aomine only stared at the letters absent-minded.

_Were dates really that important?_

It was stupid that he was still thinking about it. But if Satsuki was so persistent, it was hard not to at least keep it in the back of his mind. He had gone with Mia on a date already, they had watched a movie. Ate at a diner. That was back in summer. His childhood friend had already made it clear that playing basketball together didn't count though...but how had he asked the orange-head out on a date back then anyway?

Aomine suddenly frowned at nothing in particular.

Why would he care? It were nothing but Satsuki's silly ideas anyway.

Everything was fine.

To ensure his conclusion, the tall teenager gazed at his classmate out of the corner of his eyes. Mia was obviously, unlike him, paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Scribbling down the sentences into her notebook with her usual neat handwriting, he could nearly make out every word from his seat even if he wasn't leaning towards her. The orange-head had never said that she thought those dates were important. And she didn't seem to be upset in any way either. Aomine felt immensely satisfied, Satsuki had been overreacting after all.

_...but what if Mia was upset?_

The blue haired teen deadpanned, annoyed by the way his mind rounded back to the topic he thought he had dismissed.

Since it had become so cold they never went out to play a bit basketball in the park. And because of practice here and other nothings there, they hadn't considered doing something after school together. Aomine was lazy, he didn't mind it. And he had thought that the orange haired girl wouldn't either.

_What if she did though?_

_Damn Satsuki_, his inner voice growled. She was really able to worm her way into his head, telling him of problems he thought he never had. It was all too troublesome. Really. He should ignore it.

He really should.

"Nah, Mia..."

Aomine grumbled quietly after his mind couldn't find any peace. He leaned a bit further into his seat, still unable to get rid of the frown on his face as the teacher still recited her explanations and examples in front of the class. Mia glanced towards him a bit surprised, ceasing her writing immediately. But as his blue eyes flickered back to her, locking their gazes, she was smiling.

"Hm?"

Maybe a date wasn't such a bad idea after all, his inner voice mumbled. He was ready to just ask her out, opening his mouth to voice his idea-

"Nidori-san, could you please answer the question on the board?"

The two teenagers quickly looked forward again; one more or less surprised if you could call it that while the other already turned a dark shade of red out of embarrassment. Mia quickly stood up, her hands playing with another to hide her obvious discomfiture at being caught. But her panicked gaze calmed slowly down as she read the question upon the blackboard.

"Uh, _'H-He's been gone for two weeks because of work.'_..."

Aomine observed her profile from his seat; barely understand the English words she had spoken. He had never been good at it to begin with. The older woman in the front though seemed to be satisfied with her answer, nodding her head in acknowledgement before she turned towards another classmate of them. The poor soul who was chosen to answer the next question of hers against their will...

Mia fell back into her seat with a heavy sigh, leaning onto her table for support. Her ears were still burning, her blush stubborn. It was hard to keep his laughter down; he was just too amused by her awkwardness in such moments. The orange-head was so easily affected by all those things, it was too endearing.

Even more when she turned towards him with a scowl, glaring at him in that half-hearted way since she could never be really angry with him for real - or at least she had never been up until now.

"Don't laugh, it's your fault." She whispered sulkily.

"It ain't." Aomine murmured back, his lips melting smoothly into a lopsided grin. "And ya know it."

Mia definitely wanted to retort, point out that it was, indeed, his fault. But she lacked any proof and both of them knew it the second she considered it. The girl groaned quietly, lifting both of her hands to hide her warm cheeks. She was nearly pouting now, still frowning at the blue haired teen beside her before she stubbornly turned away. Keen on ignoring him since in her opinion it had been his fault after all.

Aomine relaxed in his seat, still grinning to himself.

However, it didn't take long until it dawned upon him that he had completely forgotten to ask what he wanted. And his table-neighbor would certainly ignore him for the rest of the lesson, not daring to get caught once again because he was talking to her.

His grin shrunk slowly but surely, leaving nothing but an expressionless face behind.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>Alright, maybe he had underestimated it?<p>

Aomine had finally reached that point, where he had been driven to admit it somewhere deep, deep inside of his mind that maybe it wasn't as easy after all. When lunch break finally came around, the time where he had come to get used to eating Sakurai's prepared bento for him and when he was forced to listen to Satsuki's, Nanami's and Mia's conversations - the pink haired girl was always chattering the most - the blue haired teen had been certain he would have enough time to ask the orange-head.

It couldn't be hard, he had thought.

They were just going to hang out like always.

But right when Sakurai had already stood up to shift his table around, joining them in the back, Mia had to be called out by their class rep. Leaving the basketball player behind who had barely uttered the girl's name to catch her attention.

In the blink of an eye and a tiny apology she was gone, leaving him behind with the shy brown haired boy and his lively childhood friend who shortly afterwards appeared. At least Nanami seemed to be as euphoric as he was as Satsuki started to tell about what had happened in her class this morning. Frowning here and there when she picked at her food, reminding the club manager from time to time that she preferred _'Nanami'_ and not _'Na-chan'_.

It was merely the problem that Satsuki loved to overhear such things. Too happy to finally have found a few friends who weren't only talking about boys or questioned her passion for the basketball sport.

Aomine lay in his chair, chewing on an eggroll. His forehead was set into wrinkles, his gaze glaring at nothing in particular. He was annoyed. It couldn't be that hard to ask her out on a date. They were going out. There was no doubt or uncertainty anymore. But his pride had received a little blow somewhere as it hadn't worked out right away like he had imagined.

He hadn't even wanted to go out on a date.

It had been all Satsuki's idea.

Slowly reaching for another eggroll, the tall teenager scrutinized it with a lazy scowl on his face.

_He was so totally getting this god damn date..._

* * *

><p>"You're going to practice, right?"<p>

She had been gone for the entire lunch break, he couldn't believe it. The class rep wanted to ask her about her homework, she had collected all the notebooks of their class but Mia's had been missing. Which in the end it hadn't, it had just been lost in between the others as the brown haired girl had counted them. And right when Mia had been about to go back, the girls had been caught by a teacher. Ordered to carry a few things to the teacher's office for them...

...and in the lessons? She had been actually refusing to look at him, since their mathematics teacher was truly a strict one. But still. All he could do was frown, playing with his pencil since the wintery scenery outside was anything but entertaining.

Right now, however, the orange-head was finally glancing at him. Her smile underlined by doubt.

He had merely tried to ditch practice five times these past few weeks. And to his defense mostly on days when Wakamatsu decided to only train their stamina; Aomine didn't like to do nothing but jogging and exercises. He was in the basketball club to play basketball obviously.

"Yeah, yeah."

The tall teen shouldered his bag, grumbling to himself. Shouldn't girls be more needy though? Satsuki was always complaining, nagging at him without a pause. He had been pretty content up until that Mia wasn't like that...but now he wouldn't mind it to be honest. Just a little bit, of course.

"I will call you to make sure. I heard the train in the background last time."

Aomine actually snorted at that, grinning lightly into her direction as they excited their classroom.

_Yeah, he remembered that._

"Wanna go on a date with me instead then?"

Mia blinked at him dumbfounded, not expecting him to voice that possibility. But these words had actually come out of him without hesitation. It was the usual way of their banter, ending with him teasing her about something. But this time his little frustration from before had gnawed at him, that damn word circling around head over and over and over again.

All it took was to see the certain girl suddenly blush for him to realize how stupid he felt in the end for asking her like that.

"W-what?"

"What I said, damn it. Don't make me repeat it." Aomine immediately countered with a frown, turning away from her.

Great, now he really felt stupid.

And as they reached the staircase he was ready to just go down and move towards the gym, he had now enough frustration in his bones to run it off just like his annoying blond haired captain always wanted him to do. Until two hands suddenly darted out and grabbed his cardigan by its shoulders. The force was definitely not enough to make him stop, but the tall teenager showed mercy as he came to a halt on the third step.

"Yeah..."

Aomine threw a glance over his shoulder, and even though now they were on same level concerning height, all he saw was her orange colored hair because she bowed her head forward to escape his view.

"...yeah, I want to go on a date."

His skin already started buzzing, sending a shiver up his spine. He didn't know how she did, but she always seemed to find a way to make him embarrassed, too. Not much, really, but there was this little skip his heart did. Sending the blood on a rollercoaster inside of his veins...

_Damn her_, he thought as he pursed his lips.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Mia mumbled, lifting her gaze a bit to look at him.

And with her burning ears and terrible flushed face, he could actually feel at ease. He didn't need all those mushy soap opera moments where they all whined about how much their loved the other person. Because all he needed was to see her like this, a little embarrassed and scattered because he pulled her out of her comfort zone without a warning.

But she never denied him in the end, following his lead instead without questioning him.

Aomine couldn't keep his lips from growing into a grin.

"So..." He drawled slowly. "...we're going right now?"

"You're not skipping practice!"

Well, he could live with that.


End file.
